Edmund Wallace
Background Edmund Wallace is the adopted son of Alanah Deveroux and Lysander Cross. He was adopted before his Second Year at Hogwarts when his mother had a spell accident and died at St. Mungos. He still mourns his mother's untimely demise, but with his new family's help, has come to adjust to it. Ed's an avid mystery lover and wants to be a private investigator the likes of Holmes, Magnum, MacGyver and the like when he finally leaves Hogwarts to assume an adult life. His first real detective adventure was with his Aunt Leigh Deveroux during his first Christmas holidays with his new parent in their house in Little Whinging. Though he failed his mission of finding the presents, he did find one box that contained a note that revealed his aunt's betrayal as double double agent and a new stubby pencil and a crisp notebook to take notes with on his cases. After graduation from Hogwarts, Edmund went to work in the Ministry in the MLE squad, but quit shortly after the Death Eaters attack to work at the Leaky Cauldron for his uncle, Leander Cross and to do his studies for detective work in his spare time. After a few years of study in that, Edmund graduated and opened his own business in Diagon Alley as a private investigator after renting a shop space from Flynn McInnis through Lexa's other cousin and Flynn's older sister, True McInnis. He and Lexa have also rented the flat above the new shop to live in. He currently still works at the Leaky Cauldron until the agency become profitable. Ed and Lexa McInnis have recently become engaged after dating/living together for a few years in the attic room that the Crosses created for him to give him some space and allow him to live it at home to be able to spend time with his youngest of siblings. Family Fiancee: Lexa McInnis Birthparents: Charlotte and Neville Wallace (both deceased) Adoptive mother: Alanah Deveroux (Owner of Gladrags and Designs by Deveroux) Stepfather: Lysander Cross (Obliviator with the Ministry and a former member of the Order of the Phoenix) Aunt: Leigh Deveroux (A reporter with the Daily Prophet and a former member of the Order of the Phoenix.) Uncles: Gavin Richards (Healer in the Artifacts Accidents Ward in St Mungo's) Leander Cross (Owner and Manager of the Leaky Cauldron) Siblings: Makendra Cross (Works at Gladrags and is studying Clothing Designs) Aiden Cross (Beast Handler with the Ministry) Levander Cross and Kayleigh Cross (Both attend Crown Hill School in Magical London) Sister-in-law: Aurora Montgomery - Aiden's wife Cousins: Macy Wallace (On his father's side - works in a dragon compound in Romania.) Galen Richards - Leigh and Gavin's soon to be born son Kelly Sophia-Kipp - Gavin's daughter Soon to be In-Laws: True McInnis (Works at the Leaky Cauldron with him and is the parent to his old friend Melody McInnis) Flynn McInnis (Works in the Ministry in the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad) Kennedy McInnis (Assistant Healer in the Pediatrics and Maternity Ward at St Mungo's and Flynn's wife) Ryder McInnis (Works as a Healer in the Creature Induced Injuries Ward at St Mungo's and is Flynn's oldest son]] Melody McInnis (Works at Gladrags with Alanah and Makendra, she's True's oldest child) Ayden McInnis (Works in the MLE in the Ministry and is Makendra's boyfriend as well as True's youngest and Melody's half-brother) Levi McInnis, Lysette McInnis and Victoria McInnis (Flynn and Kennedy's youngest) Dainton McInnis and Alexander McInnis (Lexa's brothers) Hogwarts Years Edmund was sorted into Hufflepuff House which is led by Raphael Rousseau, the Charms professor. While he enjoys all of his classes, he loves Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. He struggles with it though, and in Third Year he began a study group to help himself and others practice. For Third year, Ed's decided to take Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. His grand design is to take classes that will help prepare him for his grand idea of becoming a Private Investigator. Ed also spends much of his time beside the Lake in his hunt for the Giant Squid that lives there. His hopes of finding the Giant Squid were answered when he was by the Lake with Aislin McDanford and the beastie appeared to them at the end of his Sixth Term. Relationships Friends: Josselyn Maguire Katherine Welch Paxton Blake Malorie-Jane Holden Forest Montgomery Aislin McDanford Melody McInnis Ryder McInnis Currently Engaged to: Lexa McInnis MP Involvement Quotes See also *Defence Against the Dark Arts Club *Prefect *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Pureblood Category:Wizard Category:Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Iron Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Cross Category:Old Families